Atrial fibrillation is a common cardiac rhythm disorder that affects more than two million people each year. Until relatively recently, atrial fibrillation was thought to be a nuisance arrhythmia with few consequences. However, recent medical research has uncovered some devastating complications including cardiomyopathy, congestive heart failure and stroke.
During atrial fibrillation the upper part of the heart beats (quivers) faster than the rest of the heart. This phenomenon is due to the generation of erratic or extra electrical signals which cause the top part of the heart to quiver rapidly and irregularly (fibrillate) as many as 300-600 times per minute. However, the entire heart does not beat that fast. The heart is a muscular pump divided into four chambers, with two atria on the top of the heart and two ventricles on the bottom portion of the heart. Normally, the heartbeat starts in the right atrium when a special group of cells sends an electrical signal. These cells are called the sinoatrial or SA node, sinus node or the heart's “pacemaker.” The signal spreads throughout the atria and to the atrioventricular or AV node. The AV node connects to a group of fibers in the ventricles that conduct the electrical signal. The electrical impulse travels via these specialized fibers to all parts of the ventricles. The specialized fibers are also known as the His-Purkinje system. The electrical signal must follow this exact route for the heart to pump properly. Normally, the heart beats at 60-80 times per minute at rest. This number represents the contractions of the lower heart or ventricles. During atrial fibrillation, electrical signals from other parts of the heart disrupt the heart's normal rhythm and cause the atria to quiver or beat too fast. However, only a small number of these atrial beats make it through the AV node, which acts like a gate to the ventricles. This is fortunate, because a rapid ventricular heartbeat would be much more dangerous and potentially fatal. However, some atrial fibrillation does make it through the AV node making the heart beat faster than normal. An atrial fibrillation attack is usually not life threatening. The most significant danger is stroke.
Blood usually moves completely through the chambers of the heart. During atrial fibrillation, the heart is not pumping normally or efficiently. The blood begins to pool in the atria and this stagnation of blood can cause the blood to thicken and form clots. These clots are then ejected out of the heart and into the bloodstream where they can lodge in the brain causing a stroke. Atrial fibrillation can make stroke five times more likely than in the general population. When the heart experiences atrial fibrillation there may not be enough blood pumping to the brain or other organs. This can cause dizziness, shortness of breath or organ failure. Untreated atrial fibrillation will also weaken the heart due to phenomenon known as remodeling. The heart, like the rest of the body, adapts to changes. The fast abnormal rhythm in the atria causes electrical changes, and this can enlarge the heart.
There are three major objectives in the treatment of atrial fibrillation: the restoration of normal sinuous rhythm, control of ventricular rate during atrial fibrillation, and the prevention of blood clot formation. Some methods of treatment for atrial fibrillation include pharmacological therapy, pacemakers, and surgery.
For the prevention of blood clots, research has demonstrated that the anticoagulant warfarin (e.g., Coumadin®) is effective in reducing the risk of blood clot formation and stroke but it does not totally eliminate the risk. An anticoagulant such as warfarin interferes with the body's natural clotting mechanism. The dosage of warfarin is highly individualized and must be carefully monitored with blood tests to ensure safety. While this pharmacological treatment may significantly reduce the risk of stroke, it also increases the risk of bleeding and may be inappropriate for many atrial fibrillation patients.
As an alternative to pharmacological therapy, there are a few surgical procedures that isolate the left atrial appendage from the blood's circulatory system. The left atrial appendage is a small hollow extension (i.e., a pedunculated structure) formed off the lateral wall of the left atrium. It has been referred to as a small “windsock” like structure or a small, flat hollow finger-like protrusion. The left atrial appendage usually contracts with the rest of the left atrium during normal heart function thereby continually moving blood throughout the hollow extension. During atrial fibrillation, the left atrial appendage often fails to contract thereby allowing the blood to pool inside the appendage, becoming stagnated. As a result, the blood becomes thicker and thrombus or clot formation may occur. These clots can be slowly ejected from the left atrial appendage into the left atrium and left ventricle, and then released into the bloodstream thereby becoming an obstruction in the brain or other vascular structures. For this reason, it is advantageous to prevent these clots from forming and being dislodged into the bloodstream. One method of preventing the occurrence of clots is to occlude the appendage thus preventing blood from entering and forming clots. This also prevents clots already formed in the appendage from escaping into the bloodstream. Normally, the occlusion of the left atrial appendage is performed in conjunction with other procedures such as a mitral valve replacement or coronary artery bypass procedure and not as the sole reason for the procedure.
There are several different methods being used today to occlude the left atrial appendage. One method is percutaneous left atrial appendage transcatheter occlusion. A small occlusion device is deployed from a venous access catheter into the left atrium and blocks the opening into the atrial appendage. In order to access the left atrium from the vena cava's right atrium, the surgeon must go through the atrial wall. Many surgeons are uncomfortable with making an opening in this wall without being able to repair it at the end of the procedure. There are also issues of placing an occlusion device inside the heart. If the occlusion device becomes detached within the heart, the result may be fatal.
Another method of occlusion is placing a loop around the left atrial appendage and cinching it down in a manner similar to a garrote. When trying to place a flaccid loop around an irregular pedunculated structure, it can be difficult to make certain the loop is positioned at the base of the appendage. When cinching the loop, it is very easy to over tighten the loop, and this can result in severing the delicate atrial appendage. Even a partial tear can create problems, including the initial problem of gaining access to repair the tear. This method of occlusion may not always seal the opening between the appendage interior and the atrium. That is, there may still be a partial opening due to the way the appendage wall collapses during cinching of the loop. Such a partial opening could still allow some flow into and out of the atrial appendage, leading to the problems mentioned above. In addition, transforming the relatively flat structure of the appendage onto a round hard mass, as does a cinching method, could lead to other problems.
Another method of occlusion is to place a linear surgical stapler at the base of the appendage and a left atrial wall and staple the appendage closed. Due to the limited access, the ability to visualize the entire atrial appendage while placing the stapler in the correct location can be a problem. It is very difficult to make certain the staple line makes a complete occlusion of the appendage. Again, a partial occlusion of the appendage can still result in the formation and dislodgement of clots.
For the aforementioned reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and devices to reliably occlude hollow anatomical structures, including but not limited to the left atrial appendage of the heart, completely and safely. Such methods may be performed during an open-heart surgical procedure such as a valve replacement or coronary artery bypass. It would also be desirable to provide methods and devices that may be used in minimally invasive or less invasive procedures while the heart is beating without placing the patient on a heart-lung bypass machine. A less invasive device may allow, for example, access through either an intercostal space between the ribs or a supra and/or sub-xiphoid approach to gain access to the left atrial appendage. Such devices may allow complete visualization of the left atrial appendage for the surgeon and permit minor placement adjustments to be made before permanent installation is made. The devices would also allow complete occlusion of the left atrial appendage, eliminating the risk of clots forming in the appendage, traveling throughout the bloodstream, and possibly lodging in the brain causing a stroke.